


Blush with glitter sprinkled on top

by cian1675



Series: Boys with makeup AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blond Jongdae, Established Relationship, Glitter, M/M, Teasing, baekhyun doing jongdae's makeup, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: The second thing Baekhyun says when Jongdae opens the door is, “Fuck, you look so good blond, you’ll have to let me put makeup on you.”Jongdae laughs, runs a hand through his freshly bleached strands self-consciously.“You like it huh.”Baekhyun stares at him, eyes glittering.“Of course I do. Can I like, actually try something on you though?”[Or, the one where Jongdae goes blond and learns that glitter is a real pain to get off his skin.]





	Blush with glitter sprinkled on top

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly G with a little implied behind the screen smut at the end.

The second thing Baekhyun says when Jongdae opens the door is, “Fuck, you look so good blond, you’ll have to let me put makeup on you.”

(The first thing Baekhyun had said was, “Oh babe, you’re here – holy shi– did you bleach your hair?”)

Jongdae laughs, runs a hand through his freshly bleached strands self-consciously.

“You like it huh.”

Baekhyun stares at him, eyes glittering.

“Of course I do! I just never thought you’ll actually try it so I’m just a little surprised.”

Jongdae shrugs, settles on the bed next to Baekhyun.

“I mean, why not? You seem really interested in how I’ll look blond the other night too while we were talking about hair colours so…”

“Aww.”

Baekhyun wiggles up against his side, coos at him a little.

“You’re so cute.”

Jongdae kisses him to shut him up. Baekhyun lets him do it for a while, indulges Jongdae even though they both know Baekhyun’s lip gloss is smearing, but eventually he feels Baekhyun slow down, stops with a last chaste peck on Jongdae’s lips.

“Can I like, actually try something on you though?”

 

 

 

“Try something” turns out to mean makeup, not that Jongdae’s particularly surprised.

“Hey, that tickles –”

“Stop moving,” Baekhyun says, and Jongdae would admire his face of intense focus if not for the fact that Baekhyun has his tongue caught between his teeth, staring hard between two palettes of what looks like highlight shades and Jongdae’s bare chest.

“What are you trying to do anyway, why do I need makeup on my _body_?”

“It’s just an idea I have,” Baekhyun answers, closing one palette and picking up the other, fishing for a different brush. “Stay still for a while.”

Jongdae does, lets Baekhyun dust different shades of colours onto his collarbones, his shoulders, his pecs. His face had already been done some half hour ago, and he’d thought that was it until Baekhyun started on his neck, moving further down. He’s not really sure what Baekhyun’s doing anymore, just sees various shades of reds, pearlescent shimmers and bronze going over his skin.

“Are you done yet?” Jongdae whines later when Baekhyun takes a step back, bites his makeup brush between his teeth. He’s not adding more products onto Jongdae’s chest, which is a plus, but that look on his face and the intense nibbling etching marks into his brush doesn’t look like a good sign.

“Can I add glitter on you?” Baekhyun asks after what seemed like a really long time of him looking Jongdae up and down.

“What does that do?” Jongdae asks carefully.

“Sparkle,” Baekhyun says, so seriously that Jongdae has to try hard to hold back his laugh. He ends up choking a little but it’s better than facing the wrath of Baekhyun thinking he’d given him snide.

“Okay, uhm, and?”

“And it’s a pain to wash off,” Baekhyun finishes.

“Ah.”

Baekhyun sticks his lower lip out in a pout, eyes widened pleadingly.

“But I promise to help you wash it off?”

Jongdae laughs.

“Why does that sound like a win-win for you?”

“It isn’t, glitter is really a pain to wash off, but suffering for my craft is inevitable,” Baekhyun declares dramatically, still pouting. He wipes away a fake tear, then drops the demeanor. “But seriously, can I put glitter on you? I really want to see if it’ll turn out like I’d imagined.”

“Ahh, fine fine,” Jongdae concedes. His face and upper body are already covered with makeup anyway, what’s glitter on top of this? “You have to promise you’ll help me clean it off though.”

Baekhyun’s “I will!” sounds suspiciously excited even for him, but Jongdae forgets about it after a while when he gets tickled with a brush ran teasingly down his stomach.

 

 

 

The result of after another long hour of sitting and trying not to fidget is eventually revealed in front of the full length mirror in Baekhyun’s room.

“Wow.” Jongdae says after some time because he’s basically speechless. There’s a sheen of pearlescent shimmer on his cheekbones when he turns his head, his face looking mostly natural but ethereal somehow. He spies muted natural browns and corals on his eyelids when he peers closer – colours he’s only able to identify because Baekhyun had talked through the earlier parts of makeup application – and his brows are lighter than his natural hair color to match his freshly bleached hair. He looks really different, different from the last time Baekhyun had done his makeup as well.

“This is a lot more natural looking than the one you did last time even though I’m sure you piled more stuff on my face?”

Baekhyun nods, grins as he points out the brown eyeliner used instead of black the last time, the softer brow shape and Jongdae gets a little lost in the middle of his explanation but he listens on nonetheless.

“What about the rest of it?” Baekhyun asks eagerly after he finishes his excited ramble, and it’s only then that Jongdae properly checks what his body looks like in the mirror. He’s been staring at the colours on his chest for the whole time Baekhyun was doing makeup on his body so he didn’t think he’ll be surprised but he still is, a little. There’s highlights on the panes of his pecs, his collarbones, and some of it are cooler tone, some of them bronze and –

“Why did you put so much blush on my nipples and why do they look suspiciously like they’ve been in someone’s mouth and abused?

Baekhyun giggles and Jongdae’s been hoping to embarrass him a little, but instead, Jongdae’s the one caught off-guarded when his boyfriend grins, cheeky and completely unflappable.

“Oh, you see right through me.”

Jongdae chokes, then collects himself enough to raise a brow.

“You could always use your mouth instead of all those makeup you know?” He shimmies a little closer to Baekhyun, arches his back a little to bring his chest forward.

Baekhyun flicks his nipple with his middle finger.

“But you look cute like this, pure yet debauched, don’t you think the contrast is nice?”

Jongdae laughs. “The real thing is nicer. I would prefer your mouth on me over a brush any day.”

“Duly noted,” Baekhyun says with mock seriousness, pinches his arm a little. “I’ll go for the real thing if I ever do this again on you, deal?”

Jongdae wrinkles his nose.

“I don’t think I’m ready to sit through another two hours of makeup even if you promise to use your mouth.”

Baekhyun laughs this time, barks of hyena laughter that shakes his chest. When he finally calms down, he pokes Jongdae in the tummy, careful not to spread the glitter he’s dusted over glue earlier.

“Whatcha think about the glitter though?”

Jongdae gives him a droll look, examines the delicate spread of glitter across his chest, tapering down towards his belly button, a tasteful shine over the highlights.

“They’re sparkly.”

Baekhyun hits him.

“No, seriously. What do you think of the glitter?”

They look nice enough, Jongdae could say, adds to the natural yet ethereal look, but instead he decides to nip Baekhyun’s ear, whispers –

“Honestly?”

Baekhyun nods, anticipating.

“They remind me of glitter porn.”

Baekhyun yells, hits him hard.

“Yah! Kim Jongdae!”

Jongdae blocks the weak hit Baekhyun throws, grins widely knowing Baekhyun’s torn between wanting to throttle him and keeping his – their – makeup intact.

“Well, you’re the one who said you were going for pure but debauched so my mind went there~” Jongdae teases.

“Yah, Kim Jongdae, how dare you sully my concept like that!” Baekhyun yells, but not half an hour later, he’s the one spilling over Jongdae’s belly, cum coating glitter over Jongdae’s skin.

“So you were saying,” Jongdae whispers, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks are buried into Jongdae’s shoulder, but Jongdae feels the heat from them all the same. He waits until Baekhyun’s calmed down before he whispers into Baekhyun’s ear –

“Glitter cum.”

Baekhyun hits him, but it doesn’t have any strength behind it.

“I just like sparkly things okay.” He sounds petulant, but also vaguely embarrassed and it’s endearingly cute.

“Okay, my dear magpie,” Jongdae hums, pulling Baekhyun closer to snuggle despite the mess and makeup between them. “I don’t care what you like as long as you help me wash everything off once I’m ready to move again.”

“Mm, oh-kay. Later.”

 

 

(Later turns out to be many hours later, and Jongdae learns that glitter is really a pain to get off, not helped by the dried semen on his skin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also I might be a little obsessed with glitter after making [this baekchensoo moodboard](https://half-baekedchensoo.tumblr.com/post/167651448835/theres-a-new-aphrodisiac-on-the-black-market-one).
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675) | [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cian1675)


End file.
